The invention relates to a clip link for chains and to the chain obtained with a succession of such links, each link with open annular shape, with which to obtain ornamental items such as bracelets, key holders and other items provided with at least one chain segment.
In the ornamental field, known flexible thin structures are obtained with a succession of mutually concatenated components, obtained by pressing starting from a strip of metal.
In one case, i.e. the one illustrated in the Italian patent application AR98A000005, the structure is formed as a chain wherein the adjacent links are different from each other by twos, whereof one comprises two parts that are bent on their junction line until they overlap after encompassing the thin part of the other link which is constituted by an elongated pressed element formed by two half-shells with projecting teeth, also bent until the two half-shells are mutually superposed.
The two links lie on mutually normal planes, are different in the shape and, in a chain obtained therewith, the last link of the succession holds the links that precede it in the closed state and are concatenated to each other by twos and are capable of mutual rotations about the coupling axis.
This structure therefore appears as a succession of links of two types, one with toroidal structure, the other one shaped as a laterally flat barrel. It has no suitable surfaces to support decorations and fillings, it does not have a flat conformation so that, when it is used as a bracelet, it does not allow a uniform adherence to the wearer's body, and it may be subject to impacts that may cause its deformation and hence the loss of its aesthetic value.
In another case, the structure comprises a succession of mutually identical box components, each constituted by:                a base with lateral edges and at least a junction bridge at one end;        an open annular clip able to join the bridge of the component of the chain that precedes the one whereof the clip is a part;        an internal spring able constantly to thrust the clip towards the resting state in which it closes in the upper part the base of the component whereof it is a part.        
Such a structure is constructively complex. The application of a decorative addition on an element that composes it requires every time the detachment of said structure from the chain whereof it is a part as well as the separation of the elements that compose it, because otherwise the heating caused by the welding process with which the decorative additions are applied would lead to the destruction of the internal spring. The disassembly and re-assembly of the elements of each box component are relatively complex and not easy to perform by operators who are not particularly well trained.
The application of personalised ornaments by the final seller is therefore difficult and laborious.